Disneyland
by holographic
Summary: Because even they need a vacation every once and awhile. Saving the universe can take it out of you. Luckily, good old Disney is willing to help. // okay, this was written for my friend, who loves Tsubasa. Much love, Lauren


**Disneyland.**

**

* * *

  
**

They had been to plenty of odd worlds, for sure, but right now, they were sure this was probably the most random place they had stopped. There were people in huge, ridiculous costumes walking around and smiling, gaudy smiles with fake faces. There was a huge white castle on the horizon that the two from Earth felt they should probably remember, or recognize, but they were so out of it from the journey, they couldn't think straight.

Mokona flopped down from the sky, regaining itself. Landing on Fai's shoulder, Mokona chirped, "It looks like fun~"

"Awah." Ariel said, clambering higher on Kurogane's black-clothed back. "What is this place?"

"It kind of looks like Disneyland." Lauren said, looking around with wide eyes.

"Ooh! I've never been to Disneyland. Wait, yes I have. What."

Syaoran looked as though he was in a bit of shock, with Sakura next to him wanting, obviously, to go walk around. Ariel finally climbed off Kurogane and grabbed Sakura's hands with a huge, excited smile.

"Let's go walk around, hime-sama!" She exclaimed, "We can see if we can get onto some rides!"

"Is that alright?" Sakura tilted her head to the left, blinking innocently.

"Of course!" Ariel chuckled, tilting her head to the right, mimicking the princess in an affectionate way. "Don't you want to walk around, hime-sama?"

Sakura didn't question her anymore, but bobbed her head up and down. Ariel motioned for Lauren to join them, quietly, and the three of them disappeared into the crowd. Before the three men noticed, the three girls and Mokona were gone, off in a section of Disneyland where they were walking around and waiting for roller coasters. Sakura, with her good luck, won them money in a game, and they were currently walking around with some ice cream, each girl sharing a bit with Mokona.

There hadn't been much time for fun lately, what with them always frantically searching for Sakura's feathers. They had just left one world, and they had a very small chance to relax before they had to move onto their next world.

Yuuko had insisted on them going somewhere fun, so they weren't so tense in the next world. Although it was only temporary, they were determined to forget that they couldn't be here long, and that they would have to go back to their normally hectic lives soon. So they played, running around and doing their best to even forget about the other three in their group, who had just begun to notice their absence.

"Phweet-hoo." Fai sang, looking around while shading his eyes. "They're gone~"

"…E-eh?! Sakura-hime?!" Syaoran looked around and began to panic, "Where would she have gone?! Where is she!? Did anyone see her leave—"

Fai grinned, and stretched out Syaoran's mouth suddenly, into a smile, with his slender fingers as Kurogane scanned the crowds.

"Don't worry so much, Syaoran-kun. These muscles," the mage hummed, rubbing his own forehead, "Will get tight again."

"R… right…" Syaoran calmed slightly, but his hands were still fluttering around as he moved. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Well, she's with Ari-chan and Len-chan, and Mokona!" Fai's voice was in an eternal singsong, and Syaoran sweat dropped. Kurogane snorted and looked back at the slightly feminine magician.

"Which is probably why he's so anxious, idiot." Kurogane grumbled, still looking around. Fai grinned, the pink tinge meeting his cheekbones mischievously as he watched the black-clad ninja look around.

"And why is daddy in such a bad mood~? Are you worried about Ari—?"

"No."

"Oo, touchy~"

"Well, you probably miss the white pork bun and that blonde stick." Kurogane shot back rudely.

"Of course! They're my partners in crime~!" Fai sang, twirling around once before finally grabbing the hands of the other two and beginning to walk. "Well, the best we can do is walk around and see if we see them!"

"B-but, wouldn't it be better to stay in one place?" Syaoran stammered, following the blonde nonetheless.

"Nope! Do you really think they'll come back to that place?"

"N… no…" Syaoran rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. Fai simply smiled as the ninja glowered at him from behind. The magician still had the smile on his was as he asked.

"Daddy's mad at me, isn't he?"

"I can't tell…"

"No, I can feel it. He's mad at me~"

"How can you tell…?"

"Because I can feel the hatred on my back!" Fai sang back to Syaoran, who looked at the other with widened eyes.

"Eh!? You can _feel_ hatred?!" What an astounding concept! He hadn't noticed that, but now that he was thinking about, he could rather feel _something_ violent creeping from Kurogane's very person. Syaoran looked at him cautiously, but Fai spoke again, his voice as light as ever.

"Phee~ Daddy sure is mad at me, huh?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE!" Kurogane finally roared, startling a few people around, and causing one kid to burst into tears. A balloon popped and Kurogane was silent, before just turning and walking away, a cloud over his head.

_Eh…? Does Kurogane-san, maybe, like children?_ He blinked, but didn't dismiss the theory, because he honestly didn't know.

"Don't cry~" He heard Fai sing gently, and Syaoran looked over to see Fai crouching in front of the child, and kind smile painting his face a soft peach color. The child seemed to be in awe of the wizard, and stopped crying to stare at him, and then at the fur of his coat. The boy's blue eyes blinked slowly, looked up at Fai's identical ones once more. Fai's eyes widened for only a second, but softened the next, and Syaoran wasn't sure he noticed it completely. The teen rubbed his eyes discreetly, but continued watching.

"Hee. Would you like to touch my coat?" Fai asked almost tenderly, "I don't mind."

The child looked excited, and rushed forward, but hesitated. Looking up at Fai's pale face once more, the mage nodded with that smile still in place, and the child laughed, hugging the wizard. Fai seemed surprised, but laughed with the boy and wrapped him in his coat. Syaoran smiled, laughing under his breath.

The child's mother thanked Fai, who told her it was no problem, and Syaoran waited for the man a few feet away. The child smiled up at Fai, tugging at the older man's robe. Fai, in turn, leaned down and ruffled the boy's slightly wavy, white blonde hair—exactly like his own.

Syaoran didn't understand it completely, but he imagined it had something to do with Fai's mysterious past. So, he didn't ask any questions. Well, one, but it had nothing to do with his past.

"Fai-san… you're good with children, aren't you?"

"E-eh? No, not… really." Fai seemed a bit embarrassed by the question, almost awkward. Syaoran smiled slightly at him, with a soft, "Ah."

Looking around, however, the boy's eyes snapped wide once more.

"Kurogane-san—!"

"Heeeh? Did we lose Daddy as well?" Fai shaded his eyes and looked over the area once more, before he gave an over-exaggerated sigh. "Oh, well. We've lost a good man."

"E-EHH?! HE'S DEAD?!"

"Maybe, maybe not… But, it's not a problem!" Fai plopped his fist onto his other palm, and smiled over at Syaoran. "The only thing we can do now is have fun!"

"B-but! How will that bring back Kurogane-san!?"

"Well," Fai began gravely, with a strange overdramatic solemnity, "He wouldn't want us to be miserable for his sake, where he is. So we must do our best to have fun even when he is gone."

"Ah. I-is that so…" Syaoran contemplated that for a second, before he looked at Fai with an earnest conviction. "Then, in the memory of Kurogane, we should… we should have fun!"

"You've got it now, Syaoran-kun! Now, let's go~" He grabbed the boys gloved hand and began to run to a ride he was particularly interested in riding.

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

Grumbling, the ninja glared at anyone who dared look at him and whisper to their companions. He wasn't a weirdo, geez.

…Well, not as much of one as his usual companions.

Stomping around, he kept an eye out for the girls, simply to know they were alright, and one out for the mage, to avoid. The girls were probably his priority right now, however, if he had to pick. He was fond of the kid, and didn't want him fretting over the princess the whole time.

But this place was so confusing to him. Jumping as a roller coaster zoomed by overhead, Kurogane snarled and was tempted to cut the railing, but refrained and instead continued, stomping faster and faster through the park. How annoying. Did that witch actually think this would be relaxing? …Well, maybe to the others, but what about him? He was the eternal babysitter, apparently. And it pissed him off to no end—it was as if someone was saying, _You have no right to relax, Kurogane, you're the adult._

Well, screw that. He was going to find some way to loosen up. And maybe there it was—he didn't know what it was, but it looked interesting enough. A "test your strength" type thing. But, he didn't have money. Hnn... how annoying. Glancing around, his eyes were finally pulled down by a thin, teenage girl tugging his cloak. She seemed more squeamish than she was before upon noticing that his eyes were a sharp crimson color. She was unpleasantly reminded of blood and steel, but did her best to push it away.

"Um, I'm sorry, but would you like to play?" She squirmed while asking, and Kurogane's first reaction was that of dislike. He could see, though, that it had taken a lot for this girl to ask, so grudging respect took the place of it instead.

Kurogane grunted affirmatively—or, what he hoped sounded affirmative. She smiled widely, and held out more than enough money to him. He raised an eyebrow, but took it and quickly dealt out the appropriate amount to the man in charge before looking up. It was a good height, maybe fifty feet—easy. Without much effort, he lifted the mallet above his head and—

**BAM.**

The owner of the stall jumped back, and the iron cylinder in the pole shot up to the bell, almost through it with a loud, "DING!", and it shot back down with the same force. Handing the mallet back to the shaking man, Kurogane cracked his neck lightly, with a bit of disappointment.

"How boring…"

The girl looked up at him in awe, green eyes sparking as if she was looking at the savior. Kurogane ignored her for the most part, adjusting his arm safeties as the owner of the game took a giant panda bear and gave it to the girl—his highly attuned ears picked up the old man's words.

"Your boyfriend's pretty scary, miss. Is he safe?"

The girl giggled. "I think he is."

Kurogane turned suddenly, half way around to gape angrily at the girl, but she only laughed at his expression and came forward to take his arm, dragging him off before his mind could wrap itself around what she had just said.

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

Ariel, Lauren and Sakura were waiting in line for a ride, one of the biggest in the whole park, and the first girl was staring absently at Cinderella's castle. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips—her siblings would love this, she knew. Lauren nudged her slightly, and chanted, "Move up~"

Sakura looked at Ariel, and touched her arm lightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Ehh?" Ariel blinked at her. "Oh. Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, hime-sama," She grinned, "We're here to have fun, after all."

Sakura laughed and nodded, bobbing her head up and down in an adorable fashion. Ariel squealed and hugged her with Lauren.

"Hime-sama is so cute~"

"Hoee?" Sakura flailed half-heartedly, actually rather enjoying the affection of the other girls.

Lauren lifted her head suddenly, squinting at something.

"Ne, Ariel?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that… Yeah, it is! What's he doing?"

"Ehh? Who? What?"

"Kuro-myuu…"

"Kuro-wanwan? Where?" The black haired girl leaned over the wooden railing, scanning the crowds eagerly. Lauren pulled her back, her expression rather funny.

"Neeeever mind, Ari-chan, I didn't actually see him~" She coughed.

"What? But how could you mistake anyone for him? He's a six and a half foot ninja wearing a black cloak!"

"EHH?! IS HE ACTUALLY THAT TALL?!" Lauren exclaimed, mouth dropping open as she stared at the first girl.

"Eto… I don't know. BUT that's not the point. Where is he?"

Forgetting herself for a second, Lauren pointed automatically, "Over there, with that gi—oh crap. I MEAN, UHH."

But Ariel had already seen them, and Lauren waited for an explosion—contrary to the blonde girl's thoughts, Ariel just laughed, spacing out slightly.

"Ahahah~ Isn't that nice? Kuro-rin made a friend~"

"Ahahah…?"

"Ahahahahah~ Kuro-tan made friends with a girl~"

"…Ahahah…?"

"Ahahahah… hah… ah…" There was a silence, and finally the explosion happened. "#$%?!"

"Ariel~ Calm down~" Lauren chanted nervously. "Look at his face! He's unhappy, see~?"

"IF HE WAS UNHAPPY, HE WOULD THROW HER OFF HIS ARM."

"But he wouldn't! He's too nice of a person."

"ASAFLAGM. LAUREN, THAT'S NOT TRUE."

"Calm doooown!" Lauren squeaked, clinging to the other girl's waist as Ariel tried to climb over the railing and jump to the ground more than twenty feet below, "If you try and jump that you'll die!"

"I will not, Lauren, lemme go!"

"I know you're angry, but—!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF IT WAS FAI-CHAN?!"

"…Okay, you can go kill her."

With that, Lauren released the other girl, and Ariel jumped down, landing slightly ungracefully on the ground, but launching straight into a run. As she turned and pretended nothing happened, the people behind her, and some in front, were all gasping and crying out, murmuring amongst themselves.

Sakura, who had been quietly watching all of that, finally opened her mouth.

"Would you kill the girl if it was Fai-san?"

"No. But I know that if I didn't let her go, she would have killed _me_." Lauren said, trying to keep her face straight.

"Ah. I see." Sakura looked down as they walked forward, and finally asked, "…How could you tell?"

"If she brought up Fai, then she was getting desperate, because she wouldn't say that otherwise."

"…I… see?"

"Yup."

"You two are… rather odd."

"I get that a lot."

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

"KUUU-ROOO-GAAAA-NEEEE!"

The furious yell echoed all throughout the park, causing all the pigeons and other birds to lift off, and all the other wildlife to flee. Oo, she was angry.

Kurogane stiffened and turned, despite the girl hanging off his arm protesting.

"Kurogane, you… you…!"

Ariel caught up with them, panting slightly. The girl stared at the other, her lovely green eyes blinking. She took in the ragged appearance and turned her own well-groomed face back to Kurogane's with a funny look, and a wrinkle of her nose.

"Do you know this… her?"

"…Yeah." Kurogane's face was unreadable, but Ariel's was perfectly clear as she stomped forward and almost ripped the other girl off of his arm.

Pushing her away, Ariel snapped, "He's married, with children! Now, if you want to ruin that marriage, continue this… this… behavior."

The other girl gaped at Ariel, and seeing the other's eyes, she backed off.

"Fine, fine. I understand." Walking away, Ariel could hear her sigh, "What a waste… he was so good-looking…"

"Hm! Another good deed! Mommy will be proud of me." She said, frowning in triumph, puffing her chest out. Several guys in the area turned and stared, one accidentally spilling his drink all over himself.

"…Don't do that." Kurogane growled, yanking her arm.

"Ack! Do what?" She whined.

"Stick out your chest. That. Whatever it is you just did that made people stare."

"…People stared? Eeew, those perverts."

"WELL, YOU'RE HUGE, IT'S HARD NOT T—" He cut himself off, realizing how awkward that sounded. There was an uncomfortable silence for awhile, before she finally broke it.

"I know I'm irresistible, but I will have to ask you to refrain from staring at my chest."

There was once more a silence, which she once again broke.

"OW! Why'd you have to hit me?!"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Then why didn't you hit her?!"

"Because she wasn't an idiot."

"Whaa?! Kuro-myuu, you're the idiot!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"ACK. I'M SORRY, I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN."

"Good."

"…But, seriously, a married man. You should know better. What will your children think—Kuro-puu, I was kidding. EEEEK, I WAS KIDDING. FAAAAIIII-CHAAAAN!"

She spent the next thirty minutes fleeing a ninja hell-bent on murder.

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

"Ne~ Syaoran-kun~ It's starting to get darker~"

"It's only sunset…"

"Yeah, but we should still get going soon… We only had a day."

"But we haven't found Sakura-hime!"

"Phweet~ That is a problem…" Fai looked around, looking for her as he put his black clothed finger to his lips. "Where would she be~?"

"E-eh?"

Fai took a deep breath suddenly, and called out, "Saaaakura-chaaaan~!"

"F-Fai-san! Wouldn't it be easier just to look for her? And less embarrassing?!" Syaoran flailed, crossing his arms and uncrossing them in a motion of 'no'.

"But, but, but~ That wouldn't be as much fun." Fai pouted. Syaoran looked at the mage, flustered as ever and Fai sighed, but finally agreed. "Ne, Syaoran-kun, you should learn to have more fun…"

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

Lauren and Sakura stumbled off the ride, windblown and slightly stunned, but laughing breathlessly. It had been so much fun! They knew they'd have to be leaving soon; the sky was orange, but Lauren pouted, and looked defiantly at the sky.

"Stupid sun! You're ruining our fun!" She growled half-heartedly.

"Len-chan, it's not the sun's fault…" Sakura looked surprised but the other girl's accusation, and Lauren looked at her, blinking.

"Ah, Sakura-chaaan~" The blonde sang, amused by the other girl's naivety, "It's just a joke, kind of."

"Kind of…?"

"Well, the sun is setting, and I'm a bit upset at that, but…"

"But the sun doesn't have any choice…" Sakura tilted her head, frowning, and Lauren finally laughed nervously, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan… it's not really a big deal."

"Alright."

"Anyways," Lauren said, with the little authority she could muster in her skinny body, "Where do you think everyone else is, Sakura-chan?"

"Over there." Sakura said without hesitation, green eyes certain as she pointed at a distant corner—

"The castle… of course." Lauren said, plopping her fist onto her palm. "Makes sense. Come on, Sakura-chan~ Let's go meet up with everyone."

"Mm!" Sakura hummed in agreement, walking a bit faster than usual to keep up with the taller girl's long strides.

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

"Kuro-myuu, I said it was a joke!" Ariel cried as she continued running. She was tired by this point, and wanted to just fall over and die, but she didn't. Instead, she continued running and looked around wildly for someone whom Kurogane might stop trying to kill her for. The black haired girl couldn't see any one right off the bat, so she kept running as Kurogane slashed the air behind her, furious.

"Jokes only go so far," He roared, "Baka onna!"

"Hey! No throwing insults! That's just mean!" She wailed back.

"THEN USE MY REAL NAME!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Kurogane! Eeeep!" She leaped over the path of the sword, but in the process tripped herself up and, with a little shriek, went headfirst into a bush. "Oww!"

"…" Kurogane walked over to the bush and took his time sheathing his sword, reaching into the bush to pull the girl up by her ankle, until she was eye to eye with him. Nervously, she smiled, widening her brown eyes as much as she could. Innocence was key!

"I love you?"

**_BAM._**

"IIIIITAAAA! KURO-WANWAN IS SO MEAN!"

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

Fai was almost skipping as his feet carried him to the bottom of the castle, as Syaoran looked up as he walked, somehow missing all the obstacles in his way. Fai turned to watch the other walk, and called out a little too late the one thing he knew would trip him up.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, the crack—oh, too late." He skipped back over, landing gracefully on his toes as he leaned down and picked Syaoran up, dusting him off. "Syaoran-kun, you should really watch where you're going from now on." He chided lightly.

"Ah… right. Sorry." The brown haired boy apologized. Looking once more up at the castle, he took in the light blue, almost white color, and the golden trimming. It really was beautiful, even if it wasn't a real castle. He almost wanted to go inside…

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure everyone will come this way?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to answer, but before he could work the words out of his mouth, he was cut off by a higher voice and a white ball hopped onto his shoulder, clinging to the ragged olive green fabric.

"They're all coming this way~" Mokona sang.

"Oh, really? Thank you, Moko-chan~!" Fai sang in response, leaning over and giving Mokona a kiss on the cheek. Mokona giggled, and hopped onto Fai's shoulder to return the affection and Syaoran, while not ignoring them, turned the other way to search for the other four as Fai cuddled Mokona.

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

"We're almost there, Sakura-chan~!" Lauren cried excitedly, pointing to the tallest tower in the famous castle. Sakura's smile widened brightly and she nodded, taking Lauren's hand and beginning to run.

"Come on! Syaoran-kun is already waiting there for us! And," The princess added, a sparkle in her eyes, "Fai-san is as well."

"I see!" Lauren said, keeping a straight face, "Is Mokona there? We kind of lost track of him… her… them." She finally settled on that, and turned back to Sakura.

Sakura laughed. "Yes, Moko-chan is already there."

"Good, good, then let's go!"

They continued running to the iconic symbol, hand in hand, eager to tell the other three about their day… and, perhaps, just to see them.

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

"I can walk…" Ariel sniffed, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hn." The ninja responded. He was carrying the girl over his shoulder, and she sighed, pushing the hair out of her face as she propped her head up on her hands.

"Waaah! How long are you going to be mad? This is so boring!" She complained, swinging her legs. He growled and she instantly stopped, her face going pale.

"Behave."

"Y-yes sir." She trembled, praying he wouldn't headbutt her again.

"We're almost there."

"Yes sir."

"…"

"…"

"Kurogane works just fine…"

"Yes si—I mean, Kurogane."

"…"

"…Did I do something wrong again?"

"No. Not yet."

"Eee, Kuro-pii is so scaryyy~" She sniffed again, tearing up once more.

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

"Eep! Yes, Kurogane, right!" Ariel squeaked covering her head, "Don't hurt me!"

"…" He sighed. "You're such a pain in the ass…"

"…Which is why you love me."

"…Don't push your luck, kid."

She just smiled.

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

"Eh~ I see them~!" Fai chirped, and Syaoran whirled around excitedly.

"Where?" He pressed.

"Over there! Len-chaaan~ Sakura-chaaan~" Fai said, waving as he cupped one hand around his mouth to amplify his voice. "Over heeeere~"

"Ah! I see them!" Syaoran called elatedly, beginning to wave with both arms. "Sakura-hime!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Her face brightened to the point where Lauren was almost blinded by looking at her, and the princess let go of her hand, running forward and throwing her arms around Syaoran's neck. The boy gave a "Wah!" before the two of them fell over, Sakura laughing happily.

"Too… pure…" Lauren was stumbling towards the four others, her eyes watering from the bubbles and love and light which had surrounded the princess' face as she saw Syaoran. "The power of love… is too strong…!"

"Yes, yes," Fai's voice was next to her suddenly, and she tried to figure out from where, but fell over onto a tree and leaned into the surprisingly soft bark. "I'm sure. You should be able to open your eyes now, Len-chan~"

"Eh?"

She blinked her brown eyes open, feeling the tree put an arm semi-around her, patting her shoulder in a breezy way.

"There, there," The mage said, "Are you feeling better now?"

Lauren blinked at him, and instead of pushing away, decided to be selfish. "No." She said defiantly, almost childishly. "I don't feel better yet."

Fai laughed, and Lauren focused on how he smelled. Oo, it was going to bother her if she couldn't figure it out. It was a weird smell, kind of like snow but sun at the same time. Wind-burn and pine, with some sugar and baked goods, along with traces of… was that magic? Wah! Fai smelled like magic.

Somehow, she liked the smell, although it was a bit intoxicating.

Kind of like alcohol.

"Alright, then you can just snuggle into my motherly bosom as long as you need!" Fai sang, hugging her tightly, pressing her face into the fluffy fabric of his coat.

"MMPH!" Lauren flailed as she was stuck there. He was a lot stronger than he seemed, but he wasn't quite hurting her. Just holding her there. She finally gave up and haltingly put her arms limply back to her sides and just let the wizard hold her there. "…"

Sakura and Syaoran looked over at them, and then back at each other, standing again as he held her arms securely, and laughed.

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

"Kuroganeee…"

"What?"

"Where are we going, anyways?"

"We're here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Then, can I get off?"

"…" He didn't really respond, but let the girl down—ungracefully. He simply dropped his arm and she tumbled to the unforgiving ground, almost head first. But he grabbed her ankle again as she said something like, "Gubak!" And clenched her eyes shut as he placed her more gently on the ground, if still on her head. She tumbled to the side, but popped back up, leaves in her hair from her falling sideways into another bush.

"Wah~! Fai-chan, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun! Lauren, Mokona!" Ariel cried running over to them all as she burst into over-dramatic tears. "I missed you!"

Fai almost dropped Lauren, who fell over, and ran to meet the sobbing girl, wrapping her in his arms and bringing her to his "motherly bosom" in a less rough manner than he had with Lauren.

"Ari-chan, my precious daughter, what happened?!" He exclaimed, faking shock and extreme worry.

"K-Ku-Kuroganeee is so meeeaaan…!" She sobbed, choking several time before she finally got the words out, and burst into a fresh round of sobs.

"Daddy!" Fai said, rounding on the black-clad man, "What have you done?!"

"I'M NO DADDY!" He roared, shoulders jumping in anger. Syaoran looked on as Sakura paid no heed to the two arguing men and instead pulled Ariel out of Fai's arms and towards her, hugging her. Ariel sniffed, stifling a laugh, and hugged the princess as well, letting go after awhile and going to stand by Syaoran.

_Ah, yes, this was a typical day,_ Mokona thought, looking at them all with a smile on its round face, watching as Lauren coughed a bit, stood, and went to go stand with the other teens while watching Fai and Kurogane fight, _But Mokona Modoki is so happy they're having so much fun!_

- - - - - - -

: x :

- - - - - - -

"Well… good-bye, Disneyland." Sakura whispered, a soft smile on her face as she stood with the others in the darkening twilight.

"It's been fun~" Ariel and Lauren chorused.

"Yes, it has been fun." Fai smiled, remembering the young boy. "We should come back sometime."

"Eh? We can come back!?" Syaoran exclaimed, looking at the wizard, confounded.

"Well, maybe," Fai was being serious for almost the first time all day, looking down at the boy kindly. "It all depends on what happens. But it is possible."

"Just don't get your hopes up." Kurogane warned.

"Ah, don't crush his hopes, Kurogane." Ariel hummed, climbing onto the ninja's back. Kurogane said nothing, and buried his head more in his collar as she poked her head around his shoulder and grinned.

"Really, Kuro-rin." Lauren chided. "Let children dream for once. It's only a small one; it won't affect the journey."

Still the man said nothing, and kept his stony silence even as Ariel chuckled and leaned forward, planting a kiss in his messy black hair.

"Are we leaving now, Moko-chan?" Sakura asked, looking down at the round creature, which hopped off her hands and into the air, the usual wings coming from its back.

"Yup!" It sang, beginning to say what it usually said at the beginning of each journey, "Mokona Modoki is super excited~! Nyaaa~!"

And then the travelers were gone with a flash of light and the sound of laughter, along with a final, distant echo:

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Wow. This is just, um. xD Something I wrote for my friend Lauren, who adores Tsubasa .. I just put me and her in the story. **_

_**AND YES WE ARE LIKE THAT. ALL THE TIME.**_

_**Anyways, yeah, this one is just pure crack. Hope you enjoy anyways, if you read. C:**_

**manrii.  
**


End file.
